


A week with the boys

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic, M/M, Philkas Week, break ups, i was so proud, long distance, my first completed challenge, not the full week will be posted here, so days 3 and 7 are out, soul mates, two of them are they're own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: My stuff for Philkas Week, from Domestic to Confessions and nearly everything in between. Warnings for each fic in beginning notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the Week Domestic - heads up; Language and Home Ec. Class babies are involved along with mentions of Helens's PTSD/Healing/working on Healing. Mentions of drug use to.

“How,” Philip sighs looking at the kitchen table, “How the hell did we end up in  _ this  _ situation?” In front of him the baby coos and almost immediately after, so does the second one. 

“Well, because Home Ec sucks.” Lukas replies looking over at his boyfriend. “So, I’m good to stay the night right?”

Philip nod's. “Yeah, Gabe and Helen understand and don’t mind, and with these two on our hands I guess we get to say we’re doing homework.” The electronic baby on the left begins to whine and Lukas stares in horror at what’s supposed to be ‘his child’. “You gonna get that?” He tries not to laugh at the panicked look on Lukas’s face. “Dude, just pick the baby up or its going to sta--And there it goes, crying.”

 “Shit.”

“Language.” Philip teases watching Lukas pick the baby up under its arm pits and hold it up in front of himself. “Support its head you Idiot!” Philip steps forward and begins to adjust Lukas’s arms and grip until he’s cradling the baby. “There touch the bracelet to the chest, so it recognizes that you picked it up. There. Okay um,” Philip looks between the baby and the carrier passing Lukas the bottle. Thankfully the electronic infant stops wailing one Lukas pretends to feed the baby.

Both boys collectively sigh, just in time to hear the distinct sound of someone taking a photo with their phone. Looking back, they see Helen and Gabe laughing at them. “I’m sending that one to Kamila. I’m going to go get ready.” She tells her Husband heading back up the steps.

Gabe walks up and leans over looking at the dolls. “So this is what they did to replace a flour sack?” He asks examining Philip’s still silent infant.

“Yeah.” Lukas groans and moves to put the doll back. “I kind of wish they were flour sacks. They would have been easier to drive back here with.”

“You weren’t the one holding them while we drove.” Philip snorts. “You and Helen are going out tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna do date night tonight since you’ll be home with these guys.” Gabe nods to the babies and in a low tone comments, “She’s still not doing well with children crying so we figured it’d be best for her and more realistic for the two of you.” Philip and Lukas both nod, respecting Helen’s own recovery.

“I’m ready. Have a good night boys, try to be asleep at a decent time.” She smiles to the two of them casting a worried look over to the duo’s “children” on the table and Gabe waves heading after her.

The door closes and Lukas’s baby starts crying again. “The hell!? Why are you crying so much?” Lukas complains picking the doll back up and doing as Philip had taught him, immediately the crying ceases, as he moves to set it down, the whining starts again and he returns the baby to being nestled in his arms against his chest.

“Aww,” Philip teases leaning over Lukas’s shoulder, “they’re a little Diva, must get it from you.” He laughs as Lukas hip checks him away.

“Whatever! Least mine makes noise, your’s is creepy and quiet…You-you sure it’s not broken?”

Philip walks over and picks up the baby, it chimes and coos. “Mines, just a saint. Like me.” Lukas rolls his eyes and watches Philip handle the infant with ease. “What? You’re staring at me.”

“Just, how...How do you know what to do with them?”

“I listened in class when the Teacher was ex--”

“No I mean, with the baby. You just kind of, did it.” Lukas gave glancing down to his “Unplanned Bundle” as they were called in class.

“Some of my Mom’s friends, they had Kids and I’d watch them while they were doing drugs.” Philip explains, he looks down at the small baby and bites his lip.

“Did you ever tell them, the Kids, what their parents were doing?” Lukas asks.

“It wasn’t my place,” Philip answers shaking his head and keeping his eyes down at the baby in his arms, “they’d know one day, maybe they already had an idea. I just didn’t want to tell them, I didn’t want them to see their parents the way I saw my Mom.” His eyes get glassy and Lukas reaches out cupping his face and Philip looks up at him, breathes in and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m good. I’m good.”

 

* * *

 

“Shush, shush.” Helen giggles as they make their way up to the door. “We-” She laughs and slaps a hand over her mouth, “We have G-grandchildren we can’t wake up Gabe.”

Gabe laughs with her as they inch up the porch arm in arm. They’re not drunk, but delightfully tipsy, enough so that they took a cab home once again. “Come on. Just a bit further.” He tells her as they make it to the front door and open it. Both of them over compensate and dramatically begin to sneak in.

“The T.V. is still on.” Helen pouts and pushes from Gabe, ready to be Sheriff Helen instead of Mom, but stops the moment she makes it to the Living Room’s threshold and turns back to Gabe, her eyes glassy and she sniffles. “C-Come here.”

Gabe rushes over, fearing the worse, but he smiles the moment he sees. Lukas is on the couch out cold, one arm hanging off the side, Philip is stretched out on top of him, his face presses against his chest, the ‘Grandchildren’ on the floor just within reach of them, as well as the pizza they’d ordered for dinner. Helen snaps a photo and sends it to Kamila smiling at the digital picture of her Foster Son curled up with his boyfriend in what looked like a domestic scene from their possible future.

  
  



	2. Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mates - Heads up; I don't think there's anything really worth mentioning for warnings? If there is anything please hit me up and I'll fix this then. (Okay, maybe language)

“I just think it’s romantic, the thought of the person you’re meant to be with having a scar or tattoo on them that matches one on you.” Rose sighs and lets her head fall onto Lukas’s shoulder. “I mean just think if there’s something on you a mark that I have too, one we find when we hook up?” She asks with a sly grin trailing her fingers along Lukas’s forearm and into his palm. 

“Uh yeah, sure.” He reaches up to scratch at the back of his neck, stopping to open his locker up.

“You gonna tell me what’s up with you yet?” Rose asks leaning against the locker beside Lukas’s. “People are talking you know, that you’re ditching me to hang out with that Freak Philip.” She watches the way Lukas’s jaw clenches.

“I’m, I’m not.” Rose tries not to notice the way he looks everywhere, but her, she does and it still hurts.

“Then are we gonna hook up after school today?” She bites at her lip hoping he’ll just say ‘yes’, if he says ‘yes’ she can forgive him and stop feeling like she’s losing him.

“Hey, Um...I- I can’t hang today.” Lukas tells her and watches as she quickly hardens looking annoyed. “I need to practice, I have a race coming up and you know, I just...I want to bring home another gold medal for you.”

Rose bites the inside of her cheek before sighing. “It’d be nice to feel like  _ I’m  _ first in your life for once instead of that stupid bike.” She huffs and turns quickly, keeping her head up high. Once she’s in her next class though she sets down her bag and huffs quickly pulling out her notebook and textbook. The bell chimes and Philip steps in just before the teacher closes the door.

His head stays down as he makes his way quickly to his seat and sits, rolling up his sleeves as he fishes his own things out of his bag. Class begins and Rose sits, ignoring the teacher as he speaks, by looking out the window. Her mind wondering back to the stories she’d read about Soul Mates.

“R-rose.” Philip’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she glares at him. Then she notices he’s trying to hand her a stack of worksheets to pass back. Her eyes fall on his wrist and time seems to freeze. It’s the same mark Lukas has. Slowly she takes the assignments from him, her eyes meeting his before he looks away, guilty.

She passes the work sheets back and waits until it’s safe to pull out her phone and message a few of her friends.  _ “Lukas did go out clubbing, he went with Philip! They both have the same Club Stamp.” _

Rose sighs leaning back in her chair knowing the message would spread like Wildfire and soon and sure enough twenty minutes later, Philip jumps. She can see him nervously reach into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He looks up trying to keep an eye on the teacher as he taps out a reply quickly, but she catches the contact's name in his phone and her heart sinks.

Lukas.

Rose thinks about the stories she read, about Soulmates with matching marks somewhere on their bodies that bound them together and bites her lip, feeling the sting of losing Lukas. She’s had her suspicious before, but now there was proof that Lukas couldn’t lie his way out of. They’d gone clubbing together and there was something that her Boyfriend hadn’t been telling her.

A few minutes later her own phones goes off, its Lukas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I'd like to rewrite this one later, maybe. -shrugs-


	3. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Philkas week (Days 3 and seven will be posted in their own fic) - Ummmm, No real warnings for this one? I think I kept it pretty tame.

Helen looked over the cookbook, she was home alone and had actually been trying to work out Cooking thing. “Bring cream and vanilla to boil…” She turns on the oven and goes to measure out the dry ingredients while waiting for the cream to boil. A moment later she hears the screen door open and close and looks up. “Philip?” 

“H-Hey.” He throws down his duffle back and next his messenger bag.

“What are you doing back? I thought you still had a few days till the semester break.” Helen states crossing her arms, that’s when she notices Philip receding back to keeping his eyes on the floor. “Whats wrong?”

Philip crosses his arms and shuffles a bit while biting his lip. “It's Lukas…” He manages to choke out. “Something hasn't been right with him.” He admits. 

“What do you mean?” Helen asks guiding him to sit down. They’d gotten closer over the past four years, even more so when Philip and Lukas moved into the city where Philip had been going to school for photography and Lukas found a trade school that was flexible with his Motocross season. He’d call home every so often to fill Helen in on how school and life was.

“Just,” Philip sighs, “I’m probably over reacting to nothing, but just he’s been distance making these hushed phone calls and won’t talk to me. I’m starting to worry maybe there’s someone else?”

“Philip, I’m sure it's nothing you need to wor--” Her phone buzzes and she glanced down typing a quick message. “To worry about. What?”

“Is there another murder in Tivoli? I haven’t seen you jump to your phone so quickly since...since then.”

“No it was just Gabe. He’s gonna be on his way home soon. He’ll be happy to see--” the device went off again. Philip gave her a pointed look. “Philip, everything is going to be fine I think you’re worrying about nothing. Really. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Helen got Philip set up in his old room and sent a message to Gabe for him to bring home enough food for themselves and Philip. “Is he alright?”

Gabe watches her as she presses a finger to her lips as he enters and quickly asks about their Son. “He's taking a nap right now.” Helen told her husband. “Do you think we should, call Lukas?”

“No, if he needs space from him right now, then I'd hate to make things worse by bringing Lukas up.” He watches Helen pause and then nod. “You've already told him haven't you?”

“Philip must be ignoring his phone, God knows I'd wish he'd grow out of that habit, but Lukas started messaging me to make sure he was okay.”

“So you told him Philip is fine and that was it?” Helen shook her head. “Helen!”

“They need to talk about what’s ever going on. He needs to point out how he feels.” She defends and Gabe halts, but nods, agreeing. Once again there’s the sound of the screen door opening and they both glance up in time to see Lukas enter.

“He wasn’t answering his phone...So, I just...Upstairs?” He points in the direction of Philip’s old room and Helen nods. Gabe looks ready to stop him, but she holds his hand and stills him. “Thanks.”

Lukas knocks once he’s up the stairs and peeks in, Philip is out cold on his bed, earbuds in. He jumps when Lukas reaches out and cups the side of his face. “What the hell!?” He sits up and scoots back.

“Babe, chill.” Lukas gives. “I just want to talk.”

“Of course, now you do.” Philip sighs. “Did Helen and Gabe message you or what?” He snaps angrily at him.

“Can you cut it out with the attitude,” Lukas hissed back, “I just want to talk, I came here since you weren’t answering your phone, which by the way. Asshole thing to do Philip.”

Philip crossed his arms and looked away from Lukas. “Alright, so talk.”

“Well you’re the one with the problem, so maybe you should start.” Lukas takes a seat on the bed.

“Alright, why are you hiding something from me?” Philip asks. “These past couple weeks, you’ve been so hush hush with your phone calls and it feels like there’s something you're not telling me and it’s just…You’re not, you’re not cheating on me are you?”

Lukas snapped his head to look at Philip. “What?”

“Are you?”

“Philip, I lied to everyone, but you. I wouldn’t lie now and definitely not to you.” Lukas tells him reaching out, Philip walks forward and lets one of his hands drop into Lukas’s waiting one. “I promise, I’m not cheating on you.”

“Then did you want to break up?”

“No, Philip, Oh my God.” Lukas tugs him down and they both lay back across the bed, facing each other. “You really suck to try and surprise.” Philip squints at him and tilts his head at him. “I want to do just the opposite.” He can see the gears trying to work in Philip’s head and laughs rolling over on top of him and kissing him. Sighing in relief against his boyfriend’s lips when he melts below him and moves his lips along with Lukas’s.

They pull apart and Philip looks up with a softer expression. “So then, I’m still not following you.”

He states shrugging and laughing as Lukas forces his way off his boyfriend with a loud groan. “What?” 

“I want to ask you to marry me, Idiot!” Lukas finally snaps. “I’ve been talking to Helen about it getting her blessing and trying to work out the details, but now...That’s kind of…” Philip looks so shocked it’s almost as if he’s been shot.

“Us? Y-You? Me? Get married?” The brunette is practically short circuiting as the blond kneels before him. “You’re serious.”

“Dead.” Lukas grins grabbing Philip’s hands in his. “So...What do you say?”

 

* * *

 

“So you were in on it.” Philip asks to Helen, the reception party was just starting. Helen and Gabe and Bo were the witnesses at the courthouse. Lukas was talking with Rose who’d flown back in just for the occasion. It was hard to believe that over a year ago Philip and Lukas had their fight that lead to the engagement.

“I was.” Helen smiles. “Sometimes, my Poker Face can be convincing you know.”

“Then how do I still always end up winning?” Helen laughs and swats his arm as Lukas joins him pressing a kiss to Philip’s temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not my favorite. -shrugs-


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Confessions - Heads up for Language mostly.

Lukas groaned and laid back across Philip’s stomach with a huff. “I hate. Old. Ass. Literature.” He complains to the ceiling. “Babe, Babe I need a break from homework, please like, five minutes.” 

“Nope,” Philip peaks down from behind his camera, “You need to get caught up for the quiz, if you don’t do well you’re on academic suspension from your Sponsor. You don’t want that.  _ I  _ don’t want that.”

“Why don’t you want me on academic suspension? I thought since I’ve gotten that sponsorship you’ve been pouting that we don’t hang out enough?” Lukas still manages to shift so he’s blanketing Philip’s legs and works his way up to rest his head against his Boyfriend’s chest.

“Exactly, because if you lose your Sponsorship you’ll get all mopey and I’ll  _ have  _ to hang out with you all the time.” Philip smirks down, but jumps half a mile when Lukas grazes his fingers over his ribs. “Stop! Lukas! Dammit Waldenbeck! Stop it!” The camera is moved and Philip is pulled into a kiss that quickly turns into a heated small make out session. That he stops by pulling away and pushing Lukas back. “Home.Work.”

“Please, just...Just a few minutes? I’m like halfway through the stupid book.” Lukas begs.

“Alright, Alright.” Philip finally gives. “Three things you love and Three things you hate.”

“Seriously? I’m begging to be entertained and rather than making out or sex you fall back to that game?”

“If I reward you now, what's to say you’ll actually get your work done all.” Philip gives his boyfriend a pointed look and Lukas sighs. “I love Dogs,” Philip tells him, “And...Chocolate Chip cookies--”

“You sounds like a little kid.”

“Well what about you, since you’re so mature.” Philip rolls his eyes and begins running his fingers through Lukas’s hair.

“I love Frosted Flakes--”

“Uh huh, and I sound like a kid.” Philip mocks.

“Shut it, and I love our playlist. I hate this stupid book, tests, oh and public speaking.” Lukas lists off quickly. “You?”

“I don’t like when people raise their voices,” Philip gave reaching out and taking Lukas’s hand playing with the fingers. “I like your hands though.”

“Yeah? My hands? You have  _ all  _ of me, but you’re more concerned with my hands?” They both and Philip lines their hands up palm to palm.

“Yes, I like your hands, and the rest of you.” Philip curled up and buried his face into Lukas’s hair. “You have homework still, wake me up when you’re done.” Lukas wanted to protest, but Philip had a way of always getting what he wanted out of him and he sighed, picking the book back up and beginning to read.

Needless to say, an hour later when Philip woke up, he wasn’t surprised to find the book where Lukas had left it and his Boyfriend snoozing beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for the spam, I'm just trying to get this all over here rather than just on my tumblr > > )


	5. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long distance - heads up for language? I think?

Philip watches the T.V. screen holding his breath, his eyes following the bike he knew Lukas was on, absentmindedly biting at his fingernails. “Pull ahead, Just a bit more, Pull ahead Lukas!” He finally yelled at the screen, earning a laugh from both Gabe and Helen. 

“I thought you weren’t really into Motocross?” Gabe asked passing the popcorn over to Philip.

“No, but I’m interested in Lukas and seeing him wi-- Yes!” He nearly dropped the bowl, but instead passed the popcorn over to Helen. Lukas had managed to cut to the inner part of the tracks final curve and cut into First place, winning the race.

Philip watched the camera turn to show the Win over in slower feed back, the broadcasters commenting on Lukas’s moves and racing. “He’s really good.” Helen smiles. “Oh look, they’re interviewing him.”

All eyes are on the screen. Lukas’s hair sticks up every which way and it’s visible how much he’s sweating from the heat and exertion. “First off, great job on the win Lukas.” The caster smiles and Lukas does to as he thanks him. They awkwardly banter a bit, Philip can see the way Lukas shifts to try and get away. (He hates interviews, he never has anything to say, or so he says) “So Lukas, before we go any special girl you want to give a shout out to?”

“No.” Lukas answers quickly, looking down to the ground and shaking his head. Philip wishes he was there to congratulate him in person.

“O-Oh, you hear that ladies? He’s sin--”

“I’m not, I’m not single either.” Lukas says quickly cutting off the older man. “I have a boyfriend, his name’s Philip.” Lukas answers with a pointed tone and Philip feels his face begin to warm. Lukas just called him his boyfriend on T.V. “I hope you’re watching Babe, this ones for you.” He lifts up the medal with a cocky grin.

Philip starts nervously laughing and tries hiding his face in his hands as they cut away to commercial. Helen and Gabe are cooing and awwing at him about his boyfriend when his phone goes off. His smile gives it away before he can scamper from the living room. “Hey! You took first!”

“Tell me something I don’t know, I was  _ there. _ ” Lukas says, the sound of the crowd behind him. “Did you see the--”

“The interview, yeah, I did. You called me your boyfriend on live television, gotta say that's a step up from the party in Red Hook.” Philip’s smile hurts, he’s so happy. Yet, he can feel himself getting ready to cry. He misses Lukas, but he’s doing so well, he feels selfish when he asks what's on the back of his mind.  “So that medal. You going to come home with that soon then?”

There’s a pause. “N-not exactly.” Lukas answers. “Since I won this one, I move up and go onto my first National competition.” Philip can hear the broken tone in Lukas’s voice. “I want to see you so bad though. I miss you.” 

“You’re doing so good though,” Philip give trying to take a breath, “I just...You’re going to kick ass at the next race.”

“Philip,” Lukas offers softly, “C’mon, are you really okay, I mean you don’t sound okay. You want me to botch the ne--”

“You do that and you’re going to regret it later, please, don’t throw any of these races Lukas, this is your dream. I want you keep going. The distance sucks, but this is what you’ve been waiting for your whole life.” Philip tells him sternly. He opens his mouth ready to say something more when Lukas intervienes.

“I love you.” Lukas says it quickly and without hesitation. “I really do.”

“I-I love you to Lukas.” Philip replies smiling softly as his blinks back the few stray tears.

“I gotta go, we need to get packed up and ready to get on the road,” Lukas whispers. They hang up and Philip tries to recompose himself before going back into the living room. For a moment he’s angry and bitter with Helen for saying he couldn’t go with Lukas. (Since he’s still under eighteen and the state needs to keep tabs on him) However when he sees the hurt look on her face, he says that he’s fine, she’s only trying to do right as his Mother.

Long distance was hard, but they were making it work. Every night, they’d figure out the time zones and call each other, while Philip tried counting down the days till he was eighteen. (Which was actually pointless, because Lukas’s season would be over by the time he was officially a legal adult.)

 

* * *

 

That next Monday Philip walks through the door and notices a package addressed to him on the kitchen table. He can recognize Lukas’s handwriting quickly and doesn’t hesitate to open it. Inside he finds of course the first place medal. 

_ “By the time you get this, we’ll be on a plane back for a few days. This time, I’m not leaving without you. Even if I have to sneak you out.” _

Philip laughs and brings the medal upstairs to his room and stands holding in his hands smiling at the polished gold metal. Lightly Philip kisses it before he hangs it around his bedside lamp’s shade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I'm still proud that I managed something for each day. ; ;

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped like three ideas for Domestic, this was a last ditch effort. > >


End file.
